


My Valentine Elf

by Sivan325



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Courage, First Time, M/M, My Slashy Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What courage cannot do, the wine does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Valentine Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for My Slashy Valentine 2010.
> 
> The Request:
> 
> Rating up to = R
> 
> Requested pairing = Elves please. I am very selective that way -grin-
> 
> Story elements = family, holly berries, a good dose of wine
> 
> Do NOT include = death, rape, twincest, incest and all those good stuff
> 
> \--
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien created it. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader: Pam.

He watched him dismount from his horse, and felt his heart skip a beat although he could not move a muscle to come forward and greet him. 

Elrond lost his courage when the one that held his heart finally appeared, although he thought that Prince Legolas would not come. But it seemed that Legolas proved him wrong. 

Legolas could feel someone staring at him and found Lord Elrond gazing at him with his blue eyes shining, though Legolas did not understand why the lords' eyes were shining. 

"Prince Legolas, it is good to see you. How is your adar faring?" Glorfindel greeted the elf. 

"Considering," Legolas replied with his eyes still locked on Elrond's. 

"Why considering?" Glorfindel asked. 

"Battles between the orcs and us still continue, and I am here and not with him in those tough times." 

"Why are you here, then?" Glorfindel asked, as he could feel the sadness in the prince's voice. 

"I was invited by Lord Elrond to celebrate another year in the life of the human that he has raised and come to respect. After that I am going straight back home," Legolas replied. 

"Then, Prince Legolas, you should go to the room that has been made up for you and rest, because the celebration starts tonight," Glorfindel told him, and then turned away, walking toward his lord. 

Legolas did as he was told although he could feel Elrond's gaze following his every movement.

\-- 

_At night…_

Elrond watched the prince as he left the guest house and wondered why Legolas was going toward the garden first and not to the celebration. 

The curiosity was killing him as he finally went to investigate Legolas. 

Elrond saw the way that Legolas was enjoying the scents that came from the garden. 

He also could see by the elf's body language that the prince was upset, or rather angry, about something. So Elrond walked toward him to find the cause. 

"Legolas, is there something that troubles you?" 

Legolas turned around, trying to get control of his emotions, before he replied to the lord, "Aye, there is." He sighed heavily before he asked, "Are you aware my lord that by using the holly berries you are cursing the ground?" 

"That I was not aware of, Legolas. Neither one of my elves brought this issue to my attention. How did you know?" Elrond asked him. 

"I can hear the trees, and I could see how quickly they became decayed as you took the berries and used them elsewhere. If I may ask, my lord," Legolas stared at the lord before he continued, "For what have you used them?"

"I used them for the celebration," Elrond replied and added quickly, "I did not know that the berries were holly as the trees are, but now that I know about it, I will make sure not to use the fruit from those trees ever again." 

"Thank you my lord." Legolas replied. 

"Thank you for enlightening me."

Elrohir walked towards the two, wondering what they were doing away from the celebration. "Ada, Estel is looking for you. He thinks that you left him and do not want to be there for him." 

"Come, my friend, it is time to celebrate and relax," Elrond told Legolas. He notices for the first time how beautiful Legolas was when he smiled, and how his blue eyes shone as gold to him.

\--

It did not take long before Legolas became drunk from the Ole, and Elrond seemed please with the result. 

It seemed that Legolas was not used to drinking _that much_ in his homeland, and a good dose of wine had done it. Now Elrond could play his role in Legolas's life and as his lifetime lover. 

Elrond saw later on that Glorfindel took the boy home, to his room, as Estel seemed tired from the celebration. He had had a great time. The lord was pleased. 

\-- 

_The Morning after..._

Legolas awoke, feeling as if his head was going to break into two pieces as the pain grew. He suddenly felt warmth and a body next to him. He moved his hands to touch his body, not knowing why and how he had ended up naked and with some elf that he wished to be Elrond. He thought he felt Elrond's presence even though his mind was still groggy. 

"Legolas, are you all right?" Elrond turned around and asked him. He stared at his lover and noticed the confused and yet pained face. 

"Elrond?" Legolas asked. He hoped that his sight would return and he would not be seeing double. 

"Aye, it is me," Elrond replied and then teased him. "Did you expect someone else, my dear?" 

"Nay, although I am glad that it was you." Legolas confessed. 

Elrond gave him a soft kiss and spoke softly to him, "Come, my love, let me heal you." Then he added, "I see that our new wine, even though from the holly trees, has done a great miracle."

"What?" Legolas asked, wishing that the pain would stop. 

Elrohir and Elladan watched their adar and the prince leave the room as Elrond helped Legolas to regain his balance, and Elrohir could not stop himself from chuckling. "Welcome to the family, Legolas," and Elladan completed the thought. "It is about time." 

**The End...**


End file.
